With a known alternating current magnet, a laminated yoke consists of preformed bundles of laminations which are assembled into their final arrangement by rivetting, welding or wedging their position in the assembly. The bundles of laminations are difficult to handle during assembly. Also, laminations which are provided with insulation on their mutually separating surfaces are perforated by the mechanical connection, leading to power losses.